the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dredge
"The people of Dredge have formed mini-factions within the division, which they stick with and battle each other for resources." Dredge is one of the 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. Dredge is known for being one of the most violent and selfish divisions out of the 13. Description Dredge is located on the eastern strip of land in America. It is located in lower Pennsylvania. It is surrounded by thick green forests filled with wild life. They have cool, humid summers with mild humid winters. The average temperature reaching 20 Celsius in the summer and dropping to -4 Celsius in winter months. Dredge has 1 main mine in operation with 5 smaller ones branching out from the division. The citizens of dredge live in very close proximity to the main mine, being within walking distance despite the sound and pollution it emits. Citizens live in small clusters of trailers with shops and services being spread out around the mines. Dredge is extremely dirty, their is no paved walk ways or roads. Instead muddy paths are used. The pollution of Dredge is far more then any of the other divisions. The air is usually thick with smog and new initiates or Capitol citizens find it difficult to breath, but the people of Dredge have adapted to this pollution. Dredge is run by a Autocracy government. Every 5 years the people vote for their new leader. Usually women get in to power in Dredge as the population of Dredge is mostly male, the woman using their femininity to win. Physical Description The people of Dredge usually have a layer of soot on them, though they manage to clean up very nicely when needed. Dark hair and eyes is the more dominant trait here. People of Dredge usually have large tattoos. The people here are strong, well the most males are slightly chubby. The people here wear a lot of metal jewelry such as bracelets and headbands. The woman usually have their hair long and curled well the men keep it short. Hat are worn by the men. The people wear heavy clothing made from furs, cotton, polyester, leather, and sometimes hides. the people here are usually fairly strong for being able to wear the clothing alone. Virtue The people of Dredge virtue loyalty. They have divided within smaller factions within Dredge in which they remain extremely loyal too. They fight for the small amount of supplies within Dredge. the Capitol gives the people of Dredge more then enough resources to survive but the people here are extremely selfish and fight each other to gt as much of these resources as their faction can. Names Names are altered rock and metal names. Culture Food and Drink - The people of dredge drink water (Though it is a bit dirty) and beer. They don't have access to much fruits but eat vegetables, grain, and meats. People of Dredge will often hunt for a more variety of meats. The average meal from Dredge would consist of pork ribs, pasta and steamed vegetables, and beer. Literature - The people of Dredge can not read and have trouble writing. They can talk well but do not understand more larger words. Performing Arts - Dredge has little for performing arts. They often enjoy small parties. Visual Arts - Dredge has no kinds of visual art. Games - The people of dredge enjoy football. Humanities - The people of Dredge begin to learn at the age of 6, they finish their schooling at 16, when they begin to work in their industry. They are taught very basic skills and not a lot of history. Dredge is considered the 3rd dumbest division, though some believe the people of Victu are slightly smarter. Celebrations - Dredge has no official celebrations but the factions have minor celebrations that usually consists of just drinking and some music. They celebrate for big hauls of supplies, winning battles, birthdays, elections, new members, and weddings. Weddings are not big in Dredge and usually has the couple exchanging rings with at least 5 family members or friends watching. They kiss and share a drink. Initiation Dredge has one of the lowest initiate transfers, people believe it is because of the violent clashes and bad pollution that even people who receive a Dredge result choose not to go to it. Initiates are usually pushed hard, they endure a month and a half of almost slavery. they endure hard work in the industry, sleeping outside in the mud, having little food amounts, being shamed by Dredge citizens. This is for them to be toughened so they can survive in the harsh environment. If they go through the month and a half without quitting they are welcomed into dredge and usually have a feast. Rules - Dredge has no known rules. Known Legacies Year 1: * Ally Read * Arkose Read